Since high resolution video streaming has to be supported by high bitrate transmission, it is expected that 8K film/video transmission over the air will require a lot of transmission bandwidth. Currently, the 4G Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular system is not sufficient to provide 8K film/video streaming service to subscribers. The next generation cellular system, such as a fifth generation new radio (5G NR) cellular system, may be an appropriate vehicle for 8K film/video transmission.
Table 1 shows the bitrate requirements for different video compression technologies and the simplified calculation results of how much bandwidth is required for 8K film/video transmission in 4G and 5G systems. In addition, in Table 1, the bitrate requirements for transmission of 8K video at 60 and 120 frame per second (fps) are shown.
TABLE 1Bitrate Requirements for 8k Film/Video Transmissionswithout compressionwith compressionBitvia different codecSampledepthBasebandAVCHEVCFVCformat(bit)(Mbps)(Mbps)(Mbps)(Mbps)8K@60 fps422105695317085438K@120 fps4221011390623811960